In the Hands of Fate
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Aizawa Taki made a huge mistake, and everyone knows the punishment he recieved. However, the worst part isn't falling, but knowing the pain of the ones you pull down with you.


Disclaimers: Gravitation and ASK don't belong to me, I only wish they did. I'd take ASK of anybody's hands ANY day.

Notes: Umm…I'm sure they're going to come across as OOC, but oh well. I'm trying. It's hard to write something in character for someone they don't take the time to develop very strongly.

This chapter takes place before episode 7…

~*In the Hands of Fate*~

            The ASK apartment was quiet that night. Three figures sat on one couch, the only light coming from the muted television before them. Three faces all of Japan knew, three faces looking completely calm and collected. Three people existing, three people wondering how much longer they had. Wondering how much longer it would be until news spread, until not even their family would want them around.

Aizawa Taki had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He wasn't ashamed he had done it, and he felt no remorse, but even he knew that things weren't over yet. Somehow he knew that things weren't going to fall into place where he wanted them. His friends had told him he was wrong that they had won with his newest trick, and he now feared what would happen if that were true, and his plan did fail.

            For the first time since ASK had started, Aizawa Taki was truly scared. Aizawa Taki worried about what would become of ASK, he worried what would become of his friends, of himself. Aizawa Taki sat between his only two friends, and cursed the world. Cursed the people who would ruin them now.

            The one they called Ma-kun sat quietly as the others, face blank, bright eyes focused on nothing in particular. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that his friends were worried. It took him no time at all to register how wrong his friend had been. And now he sat and worried over what fate might drag their way.

            The one called Ken-chan sat on the other side, same neutral expression hidden behind dark sunglasses. He wondered what would happen to the three of them, after this was over. He worried about whether they'd still be friends, whether they'd even talk to each other anymore. The silence hanging over the room was enough to prove that they probably wouldn't remain so close after the dust cleared. None of them had any other friends to turn to; he worried for all three of them, worried about loosing his only friends.

            Ma-kun laughed dryly, a nervous sort of laugh that broke the silence that hung thick in the air. "I figured she was going to die," he offered blankly, in regards to the movie on TV. It was normal for them to watch movies together on the late nights; those during which they had nothing better to do. They'd all figured a movie would be a good way to keep their minds off of things. However, one can hardly concentrate on a movie when such uncertainty is hanging over them.

            "Of course," Aizawa offered blankly in return, and the silence resumed. Each went back to their own thoughts, waiting for an ending that they could not predict.

            The continuous knocking on the door the next morning effectively shattered the perfect silence that had hung over the three boys since the night before. None of them had thought to move that night, and had dozed off together on the couch. One form curled up against Aizawa, the other leaning against the armrest. Only those two remained asleep through the heavy knocking at the door. It wasn't the knock of a shy fan, or the polite knock of a reporter. It was the hard, determined knock of someone who meant business, and Aizawa Taki was well aware of it.

            Slowly he pushed the figure of his friend away from him, hands shaking slightly. He'd never admit it to anyone but he was afraid. He knew Seguchi Tohma could do whatever he wanted to them, he controlled the press. Someone with so much power had everything they wanted at their fingertips, and could easily dispose of anything that they did not approve of.

            One of his friends stirred slightly as he slid to the edge of the couch quietly as he could, eyes opening slowly to reveal their shining green depths. "Tachi…what's up?" he asked softly, still half-awake and confused. He looked beautiful like that, and just about everyone was aware of it. He'd yet to fully take in their situation at the moment, the knocking resting in the back of his sleep-deprived mind.

Slowly, through help of the blank face of his friend, the knocking registered as something important and he sat up, using his friend's arm to pull him where he could see over the edge of the couch. "Oh…" sighing he reached over to kick his other friend awake softly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Wonder what he's going to do with us."

"I'm not sure." With that Aizawa Taki pushed Ma-kun's arm away, sliding off the couch. He made his way to open the door carefully, moving as quickly as he dared. He wasn't sure who was waiting beyond the door to deliver the first warning of their undoubtedly dark future, but he was afraid never the less.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Okay, I'm aware it's not very good, but I've wanted to write something ASK for a long while now. I have this thing with REALLY liking the minor characters of a TV show, so I've wanted to write this forever!

Sorry it's so short, but I'm just trying to set things up right now. I want to write the second chapter through Ma-kun's point of view. I'm sort of intimidated writing this, since there's already a REALLY good ASK fanfic out there that I can't even BEGIN to compete with, but I wanted to write this too badly to just drop. I'll try my hardest so it turns out decent.

            I'm still working on getting Bible of Kumagoro done, just give me a while. I'm home sick today (thankfully I wrote most of this last night) so if I feel up to it I'll write a chapter later. Right now I'm going back to bed.

            Please review, they make me feel so much specialer (I'm very aware 'specialer' is not a word but it sounds cute, so why not?) and make me want to write faster. If you're going to be mean, please don't. I can take criticism well enough, but I'm a very touchy person, so if you say it in a mean way I might be really upset.


End file.
